


Lonely Together

by Mskristinamay



Series: The Song Collection (Nett Story) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Song Lyrics, bad boy brett, hunter nolan, wolf brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Brett's playing with fire when he comes to watch his freckled hunter. But even the danger of being burned can't keep him away.Based off the song "Lonely Together" by Avicii - Lyrics are in bold.





	Lonely Together

**It’s you and your world and I'm caught in the middle.**

Brett flicked the lighter between his fingers expertly. The cool metal brushing against his heated skin. He shouldn’t be here again. It was dangerous, too dangerous, to keep up this little hobby of his. But fuck he couldn’t seem to stop. Feeling absolutely wrecked when the boy didn’t show some nights. The hunter. With freckles and a sweet scent. The one that that smelled like trouble, the one that Brett found himself searching for night after night following his patrol shift.

**  
I caught the edge of the knife and it hurts just a little.**

He’d heard of the things the little hunter had done. Hell he’d seen a few of them from a distance, always from a distance, but no matter how fucked up the kid seemed in the daylight… he was different at night. A fallen angel lost in his own world. Drowning in a darkness he didn’t understand.

**  
Yeah, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know that I can't be your friend.**

Brett took a dizzying drag on the cigarette hanging from his lips. He heard the sound of a car, heard some scrambling and put out the dart swatting at the smoke as if it would make the smell go away. He should have been paying better attention! Now there was a chance he would get caught.

 

A shiver rolled up his spine.

**  
It's my head or my heart and I'm caught in the middle.**

He couldn’t decide what excited him or scared him more; the thought of being caught by a hunter or the thought of being caught by the freckled angel.

**My hands are tied but not tight enough, you're the high that I can't give up.**

Brett flashed his eyes for the briefest of moments. Locating his hunter, his prey, and then silently following from a distance like always.

 

It didn’t take long for him to smell it after he had watched the stumbling for a few minutes and his heart shattered. The boy was high tonight. Which usually meant that he had crushed under pressure again. An involuntary growl slipped passed his lips at the thought of this boy hurting and he scolded the beast within. He could’ve given them away _again._

 

But something was different this time, the boy was too far gone to notice his simple surroundings. Usually he would glance behind him every few minutes, jump for the smallest noise, but not tonight. No tonight he was unusual… tonight he was getting way too close to the edge for Brett’s liking. Tonight he was… _holy fuck._

**  
Oh Lord, here we go. I might hate myself tomorrow but I’m on my way tonight.**

“Don’t do it, Freckles.” Brett wasn’t sure how his voice came out so smooth when really he was having a freaking panic attack on the inside. To keep from rushing to the boy he snaked another cigarette to his mouth, lighting it with shaking hands, and taking the longest drag.

 

**  
At the bottom of the bottle, you're the poison in the wine.**

He wasn’t sure what exactly happened after that. The words a blur in his mind. All Brett could remember was holding the boy in his arms, feeling the frail body sink back into him seeking warmth and comfort. Trusting him, relying on him to take care of him.

 

Brett took the high from him, both literally and figuratively. Sucking the poison of his system with just a gentle brush of his lips and enveloping the spark he had been missing since his sister had died. Igniting a flame within him.

**  
And I know I can’t change you and I, I won’t change. I might hate myself tomorrow but I’m on my way tonight.**

He stumbled away from the boy eventually. Tearing his heart into pieces the further he went, his head and body pounding with the effects of the laced wolfsbane that he’d just taken.

 

He needed to hide somewhere until he’d be safe to wander alone again but he couldn’t seem to make himself do so until he knew his boy was safe. He ignored his screaming insides and propped himself up against a nearby tree. Watching, guarding, and monitoring as best he could in his weakened condition.

**  
Let’s be lonely together, a little less lonely together.**

He closed his eyes and inhaled, his sense of smell a little off at the moment, but there it was. That mouthwatering cinnamon scent that he would never get enough of now. It mixed with something unfamiliar, something that made the boy’s normal scent almost unbearable to be away from; hope. He smelled like hope and Brett whimpered.

**Eyes wide shut and it feels like the first time, before the rush to my blood hurts too much and we flat line.**

_You’re my hope too, little hunter. My freckled dark angel. I need you alive. Please stay alive._

****  
Yeah and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know just how this ends.  
  


Brett’s claws sliced through his palms at the scent of another wolf nearing. Fuck. It was too close, too close to Freckles.

 

**I might hate myself tomorrow, but I’m on my way tonight. At the bottom of the bottle, you're the poison in the wine.**

He pushed off the tree and ran as fast as he could through the preserve. Haphazardly running into tree trucks and braches. When he was far enough away from their spot he howled. Signaling the other wolf, drawing him away.

 

He was in no shape for a rogue fight but as long as his hunter was out of danger.

**  
And I know I can’t change you and I, I won’t change. I might hate myself tomorrow, but I’m on my way tonight.**

Brett could feel the other wolf on his tail, his drugged state making it easy for the sober wolf to catch up. He just needed to buy some time to heal, time to even the playing field, time… he wasn’t going to get.

**  
Let’s be lonely together, a little less lonely together, my hands are tied but not tight enough. You're the high that I can't give up. Oh Lord, here we go.**

Because as he came to a semi-full less than graceful stop at the edge of the preserve, he spotted a small group of hunters preparing for a hunt.

**A little less lonely now.**


End file.
